Estranged
by 7RedCards
Summary: Being a parent isn't easy, as Robert is about to discover when his ex dumps their 6 year old son on him without warning. Even with his mate Ray and his friends by his side, can he handle becoming a good father? Rated M for suggestive themes and situations, mild language, and possibly violence! (Cover art and Character names by Raijikaru/RadikinSkywalker) INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: All At Once

**SO YEAH. ANOTHER TIME OF SILENCE.**

 **BUT I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER NEW STORY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

 **I WAS PLAYING FNAF WORLD AND I PUT PLUSHTRAP AND SPRINGTRAP INTO MY PARTY. AND I ALWAYS DO THIS WEIRD THING WHERE I MENTALLY HAVE THEM SPEAK DURING BATTLES AND THEN I STARTED THINKING ABOUT HOW IN SOME FANART PEOPLE WERE MAKING PLUSHTRAP SPRINGTRAP'S SON AND THAT'S WHERE THIS CAME FROM.**

 **ENJOY IT! (By the way, the names for the characters used are in Raijikaru/RadikinSkywalker's canon. Check her out on deviantart her art is the shit!)**

 **Ray-Golden Freddy/Fredbear**

 **Robert: Springtrap**

 **All Originals Keep Their Names**

 **Toy Bonnie-Blue**

 **Toy Freddy-Tobias**

 **Shadow Freddy-Shade**

 **Shadow Bonnie-Shadow**

 **Plushtrap-Perry (I made that up cause I can't remember her name for him XD)**

"And she's just dumping this on you all at once?" Ray asks him, an incredulous look on his muzzle as he stares at his mate. Robert only nods, sighing heavily as he stares up at the ceiling fan.

"Yep. She just called this morning." He replies quietly, still trying to wrap his head around what exactly his ex-mate had told him over the phone. _I have a six year old son that I've never met..._ Was the first thing to pop into his head as he sat down on the threadbare couch in his small living room hours before. _How can she expect me to care for him? I'm in less of a position to raise a kid than she is!_ He had looked around the entire room with a scrutiny he'd never bothered using before. It was just he and Ray, after all, and business at the restaurant had been slow ever since the competition began to show up. He had no (and still has no) hard feelings against Freddy or Tobias, even when their companies began to rise into higher popularity than Ray's did. Now, they were more of the backup restaurant for kids. On a good week, they'd make a total of about $3000. Which they would then have to distribute to the day and night security, towards repairs here and there, and of course for the bosses themselves: Ray and Robert. Even with bringing home the majority, they'd only scrape by with a total of about $1200. And bills were, and still are, unkind to both of them. But back to the living room, he now began to notice little things that he hadn't before: a piece of trash, a grateless air vent, a wet spot in the wooden roof from a leak...

"Robert? Are you listening?" Ray asks, his golden ears lowering as he shakes his mate on the arm. The rabbit looks up at him, blinking rapidly.

"Huh?" He asks. "Sorry, did you say something?" Ray frowns, knowing that something's wrong, but he decides not to push Robert to tell him what he was thinking about.

"I asked if you think you're gonna be okay." He repeats. "This isn't easy, and it still won't be even with me around. Hell, this kid will be raised around total strangers!"

"I know..." Robert replies. "But I have to keep my head about this. During the day on the week, I'll have Shade babysit him when we're at work. And then we'll pick him up and take him home. He won't be here until tomorrow morning, so we need to get set up to raise him." He sits up. "I'll go see Shade and Shadow to set up a babysitting plan, you call whoever you want to help clean up this hole we call a house." Without another word, the rabbit stands, pulls on a gray shirt and blue jeans, then leaves.

...

Shade grins widely, sneaking up on his mate. Shadow, who is facing away from him, is making breakfast before he has to go to work at the Scottsdale High School. Even as a World History teacher, he is both feared and revered among almost everyone in the town. A single glare from him can silence a whole room of even the rowdiest seniors. When people catch Shade alone, they ask the purple bear how he can live with the black rabbit, who almost doubles his size. Shade always just grins and replies cheerfully that Shadow is as sweet to him as anyone can be. Which is mostly true, even though Shadow's serious and almost rude demeanor often clashes with Shade's hyperactive, friendly one. Though they can count on one paw how many times they had fought, when they did it was serious. And afterwards they would apologize, 'make up' (as Shade playfully called it), and not talk about it anymore. They have a bit of an age gap, with Shade being 19 and Shadow 23, but this only caused silly arguments between them about 'acting their ages'. Shadow would call Shade a hyper little kid, and Shade would fire back by calling the rabbit a grumpy old man. Shade finally creeps within jumping distance and leaps, latching onto Shadow's back.

"BOO!" He yells, laughing as Shadow jumps and swears like a sailor. The rabbit looks back at him with a fierce glare, but it softens within a second and he simply sighs.

"Shade..." The rabbit says with forced calmness. "I would appreciate it if you didn't do that..." The purple bear giggles and nuzzles into his mate's thick scruff of fur on his neck.

"Aww, you're no fun~!" He replies, grinning. Before Shadow can reply, someone knocks on the front door. "I'll get it!" Shade jumps off of his mate and runs to the front door, opening it and staring up at a yellow rabbit. "Hi Robert!" Shade greets, smiling. Robert offers a grin that looks a lot more like a grimace as he looks down at Shade.

"Hey Shade. Just the bear I want to see." Robert says. Shade grins widely.

"I'm flattered!" He exclaims. "Come on in!" The rabbit shakes his head.

"No, I don't want to bother Shadow. He hates me, anyway." Before Shade can argue, he continues. "I have a job for you. "My...my son is coming to live with me tomorrow, and I want you to babysit him while we're at work. Can you do that?" Shade blinks, processing Robert's request before nodding.

"Sure, you can count on me!" He replies seriously, a rare thing to see. Robert smiles and pats his head.

"Thanks kid. I'll see you on Monday!" He leaves, and Shade closes the door.

"Who was that?" Shadow asks, peeking his head out from the doorway leading to the kitchen. Shade smiles.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't important!" The bear replies.

...

Ray sighs as he goes through the contacts on his phone. "Who wouldn't be busy on a Saturday morning...?" He asks himself. Finally, he clicks a number and calls. Freddy answers on the second ring.

"Hey." He says tiredly, yawning. Ray smirks.

"Hi. I hate to bother you, since you only wake up this late if you and Bonnie were having some pretty intense intercourse-"

"Hey!"

"-but I need you to come over and help me clean up this shithole of a house that Robert and I live in. I'll explain when you get here." He hangs up, then calls another phone. Tobias answers on the first ring. And he sounds a little pissed.

"What the hell do you want, Ray?" He asks. "Blue and I are kinda busy!" Ray has to grin.

"Well, when you're done, come to my place. I need your help. I'll explain when you're here." Once again, he hangs up. Then he puts his phone away and looks around with the same scrutiny that his mate had hours before. "This place needs some serious work..." He mutters, standing up.


	2. Chapter 2: A Few Repairs

**Hey guys!**

 **So I asked Raijikaru if I could use her art for this story's cover image. She said that she would make me MY OWN PICTURE instead! I fanboyed so hard it was embarrassing XD**

 **And as it turns out, Plushtrap's name is Jordan X3**

 **And since she's finished it, it'll be up as the cover image as I upload this! It't so goddamn adorable~! X3**

 **Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!**

It doesn't take very long for Tobias and Freddy to arrive. And by that time, Ray had found and gotten rid of most of the garbage and food scraps laying around in the kitchen. He's just bagging up the last of it when they knock on the door. The gold bear finishes the tie and opens the front door. He rolls his eyes as he immediately notices that they're wearing their bow ties with normal attire.

"Why do you wear those all the time?" He asks gruffly. "It's not like you're going somewhere important." Tobias frowns.

"I like wearing my bow tie! You haven't complained to Bonnie and Blue about wearing theirs!" He replies. Ray smirks.

"That's because Bonnie doesn't give a shit what people say and Blue's actually fits him naturally." He grins. "After all, he looks like an Easter bunny." Tobias starts to argue, then turns and glares at Freddy as the brown bear starts to laugh.

"What?" Freddy asks, holding his paws up. "It's sort of true!" Tobias growls lowly and looks at Ray.

"Why did you want us to come here? We have lives too, you know." He says flatly. Ray rolls his eyes.

"On a Saturday? Don't pull that lame excuse on me." He closes the door as the other bears walk in. "I need your help fixing this place up. That's not too hard, is it?" He asks sarcastically. Freddy shakes his head.

"Nah, it should only take us a few hours if we do our parts. We can finish up here, and I can take Bonnie on that date we've been planning!" He replies, smiling and adjusting his slightly crooked black tie. This earns an unnoticed eye roll from Ray as they start.

...

On his way back home, Robert gets a phone call. He stops and pulls his phone out. _Unknown number...?_ He swipes the answer button and holds it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hello, Robert." His ex mate replies. He holds back a growl and grimaces instead.

"What the hell do you want?" He almost snarls.

"To make sure you remember that Jordan will be there tomorrow morning." She replies with more control over her own fiery temper than he is. In the background, Robert faintly hears a small child's voice.

"Is that Daddy?" It asks. All the blood drains from Robert's muzzle. Before he can stop himself, he hangs up and turns his phone off. Then he leans against the wall of a building and takes several slow, deep breaths.

"This is real..." He mutters to himself, as if he's just realizing it. Then he closes his eyes and slams his fist on the wall. He doesn't feel any pain. He's too numb.

...

"Mommy?" Jordan says, frowning as his mother glares fiercely at the phone.

"Son of a-" She starts.

"BISCUIT!" Jordan yells, his eyes wide. "You can't say bad words, Mommy!" She sighs and picks him up, her ears flat against her head.

"I know, sweetie. I'm just a little upset with your Daddy right now." Jordan frowns.

"I'm still going to see him, right...?" He asks. His mother nods. "And you'll visit me, right?" She sighs and looks away, not answering. "Mommy...?"

...

When Robert walks into his house, his eyes widen. The entire house (as much of it as he can see, anyway) is almost completely spotless. He closes the door and announces his arrival as he steps into the living room. The leak is fixed and the roofing painted over. The grateless vent now has an improvised thin wooden grate with holes sawed into it. He grins as Ray walks in, his golden fur dusty and dirty.

"What do you think?" The bear asks, grinning. Robert looks around again, more slowly. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"A spot that you might've missed..." The rabbit replies seriously. Ray glares, his ears lowering.

"You're such an asshole." He growls, sitting down next to Robert. "You're welcome, by the way."

"I didn't thank you." Robert says dismissively. Ray rolls his eyes, then brushes the dust from the thick fur on his arms. Robert coughs, but doesn't otherwise say anything.

"Are you al-"

"She called me." Robert interrupts quietly. Ray furrows his eyebrows.

"So? What did she say?" He asks. Robert shakes his head.

"It's not what she said, it's who I heard in the background. I hear Jordan talking...he asked if I was his dad. I don't know what happened. I just freaked out and hung up on her." The rabbit mutters. Ray looks surprised. Getting Robert to talk about _anything_ was a feat in itself. For him to be talking about something that _bothers_ him is almost unheard of. But he just listens, not wishing to ruin the moment. "I have no idea what I'm doing, Ray. I never thought I'd end up thinking about stuff like this. Now that I am...I can hardly _think_ at all..." He winces and almost growls as he feels the bear's large paw on his shoulders. He looks over, and his glare melts as he sees the look of concern on his mate's face. He sighs and leans forwards, burying his muzzle into Ray's chest.

"It'll be okay." Ray assures him. "You can do this. I'll be here to help you all the time." He hugs the rabbit tightly and closes his eyes. Together like that, they fall asleep.

 **I just love this so far. And thanks for your support Raiji! I'm glad you like this! And don't worry guys, you get to see the little cutie Jordan soon X3**


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving At Last

**Hey guys!**

 **So yeah, I'm really enjoying this story! I might even make spin offs later surrounding the other Fronnie couples in this X3**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Jordan bites his lip, his ears lowered slightly as he hefts his small, but bulging backpack on his shoulders. He looks back at the slowly shrinking figure of his mother's car. He may be only six, but he isn't stupid. _Mommy isn't coming back..._ He sniffles, then shakes his head and walks onto the front porch of his father's house. _What if he isn't here?_ Jordan looks inside of a window, but doesn't see anyone. Finally, he sighs and knocks on the door. Nobody answers for a few seconds, and Jordan frowns. Then his ear perk and twitch as he hears two tired sounding voices. He shifts from foot to foot, waiting nervously. When the door finally opens, his eyes widen.

"Woah..." He whispers.

...

When someone knocks on the door, Ray growls quietly. Robert groans and gets up.

"That must be her with Jordan..." He mutters, looking as irritable as Ray feels. The rabbit walks to the front door and opens it, coming face to face with a smaller version of himself. Their eyes both widen. The small bunny whispers something as Robert can only take in every detail of the kid...and almost all of it is the same as him. Except for Jordan having both ears completely intact, no scar across his eye, and the obvious size difference, they look exactly the same.

"Holy..." Ray says from behind him. Jordan's eyes flick over to the bear and as quick as lightning, he looks from amazed to scared. His ears flatten against his head, and he looks down. This snaps Robert out of his own shocked state.

"Hey Jordan..." He says. Jordan slowly looks up at him. For several seconds, he's completely silent.

"H-Hi Daddy...M-Mommy dropped me off..." The bunny finally replies. Robert frowns and sighs.

"Come on, Jordan..." He tells his son. Then he forces a smile, and he can't tell if he's more surprised or if Ray is. "This is my...my mate, Ray...you can trust him with anything if I'm not around, okay?" Jordan nods, but still stays closer to Robert as he walks inside. He looks around silently, but doesn't say anything.

"There's not much food here right now." Robert says to break the silence. "So I was thinking, tonight the three of us can go out to eat at a restaurant. How does that sound, s-...son?" He asks, the word 'son' feeling strange on his tongue. Jordan notices, frowning and twitching his ears. But he nods.

"Okay, Daddy..." Is all he says. Robert sighs and kneels down. Even then, he's a head taller than his son.

"I know you miss your Mom, but-"

"It's not that..." Jordan whispers, his ears low. Robert frowns.

"What is it, then?"

"Mommy isn't coming back...ever..." The bunny mutters. _Damn, this kid's smart..._ Robert sighs and reaches out, rubbing Jordan's ears. His son purrs quietly, his small, fluffy tail beginning to wag. "You'll stay with me...right Daddy...?" Robert doesn't answer, and neither does Ray.

"...yeah...yeah, of course I will..." He finally agrees, offering another smile. But his eyes widen when the small rabbit hugs him. Immediately, Robert gently pushes him away. Jordan looks sad, but doesn't say anything.

"Where's my room, Daddy...?" He asks. Robert looks at Ray.

"Ray will take you to it, okay? I'll be in there soon to help you unpack." Jordan looks at the bear warily, then slowly nods and walks over to him. With a single backward glance, Ray leads the small rabbit towards his room. Robert stands and sighs, rubbing his eyes with one paw. "This is one big mess..." He mutters. Then he sighs again and sits on the couch. _How will this even work...? He has one day to adjust to here, and then tomorow he has to stay with more strangers..._ His ears perk up as Ray walks into the room.

"He won't talk to me at all..." The bear tells Robert, frowning slightly. "He seems really upset..."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Robert replies simply. Then he stands and walks into his son's room.

...

Jordan perks his ears up as his father walks in. He turns and smiles.

"Hi Daddy..." He says shyly, placing his backpack on the too big bed. "I've only got what's in this..." Robert nods and crouches down by him, carefully taking the wrinkled clothes out of the backpack and folding them, then placing them on the bed. The last thing to come out is a small cell phone. "Mommy said that it's for emergencies..." Robert nods and puts his number (along with Ray's) on speed dial and gives the phone back.

"When do you want to eat?" He asks. Jordan shrugs.

"Whenever you want to..." The small rabbit replies. "I'm not that hungry though..." His father frowns, but eventually nods and stands up.

"Alright. Put your clothes into your dresser and wait for Ray and me to get ready, okay?" Robert asks. Jordan nods and watches his dad leave before frowning and finally letting the tears fall...

...

"And you just said yes?" Shadow asks, frowning at his smaller mate with a look of irritation on his face. This only earns a huge grin from Shade.

"Aww, come on Shadow! It'll be fun!" He exclaims. "I'll bet he's the sweetest little-" He looks at his mate curiously as the rabbit starts to grin. "What're you smiling about?"

"You are just _incredibly_ naive, aren't you?" Shadow asks. "That was a rhetorical question." He adds before the bear can reply. "This is _Robert's_ kid we're talking about. He's probably a vicious little monster." Shade rolls his eyes playfully.

"Funny you say that when you just found out that they live around here a few days ago." He says, grinning. Shadow sighs, but not without a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his muzzle.

"I don't really pay attention to anything that doesn't directly involve me. And _especially_ if it doesn't directly involve you." Shade tilts his head slightly.

"How am I supposed to respond to that?" He asks. His mate only shrugs indifferently.

"However you want, I suppose."

"Back to the point." Shade says. "How about I take care of him on my own? You won't have anything to do with-"

"There's no way that's happening." Shadow interrupts. "You're more reckless than entire class of toddlers put together." He sighs. "I'll help you out if you need it." Even as Shade cheers and hugs him, even as he hugs back, one thought courses through Shadow's head:

 _This is gonna come back to bite me in the ass tomorrow..._

 **Oh Shadow, what have you started? XD I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos At The Raauedo's

**AND HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

 **ENJOY~**

It's not like Jordan has never been left alone with people he doesn't know. And not just counting the fact that he's living with the father he never knew. His mother would every once in awhile go somewhere (she would never answer his questions as to where she would be going) and leave him with friends of hers. At least, he assumed they were friends. _Mommy wouldn't have left me with total strangers, right...? Just like how Daddy knows these people, Mommy knew the ones she was leaving me with. Didn't she?_

"-O'kane and Shadow Raauedo." That fragment of a sentence leaving his father's lips penetrates his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. Blushing with embarrassment, he looks up at the much taller rabbit.

"What were you saying?" He asks, grinning sheepishly. His ears lower a bit when Robert rolls his eyes, and Ray grins.

"He is most definitely your son." The bear comments with a huge smile. Robert and Jordan send him identical glares. "What? Neither of you listen to anyone."

" _Anyway..._ " Robert says, ignoring his mate and looking down at his son. "Their names are Shade O'kane and Shadow Raauedo. Shade is a purple bear, Shadow is a black rabbit. Just behave yourself, okay?" He finishes the sentence with the most stern look that he can make. Although it looks more like he's angry. Jordan quickly nods and steps forward to hug Robert, then changes his mind and steps back.

"I will, I promise. Bye, Daddy..." He mutters. Robert smiles a little and pats his son on the head before getting into his car with Ray and leaving. "Talk about deja vu..." He says to himself (though he pronounces the 'ja' part incorrectly) as he knocks on the door.

...

"I can't wait!" Shade exclaims for the 15th time as he jumps up and down. Shadow, who is with him in the kitchen, rolls his eyes, but smiles slightly.

"I know, Shade. Otherwise you wouldn't have woken me up two hours before he was supposed to arrive." He replies. Shade frowns and whines.

"But I had to get this place ready for him! It's no place for a kid!" The bear replies. "And then I wanted us to make breakfast, and make a plan, and-"

"He's six _years_ old, for crying out loud!" Shadow argues. "Not six _months_! You didn't have to baby proof the whole house!" He inwardly groans as Shade's grin only grows.

"Who knows, maybe you got me pregnant~?" He jokes, giggling. Shadow looks down at him and makes a (sort of) joke of his own.

"Well, it'll have to be a C-section, because you're half my size. It'd probably rip you in half." Shade's smile drops momentarily as he looks down at his thin, fur covered belly and lifts his shirt. Shadow rolls his eyes, but smiles. Then someone knocks on the door. "That must be him."

"Yay!" Shade cheers, running to the front door and pulling it open. He stares down at the almost double of Robert with surprise. "Whoa..." Jordan blushes slightly, his ears lowering before he attempts a cheerful smile.

"H-Hi! My name's Jordan...uh, Robert's son..." He greets shyly. Shade grins and pulls him inside, closing the door.

"I'm Shade! It's nice to meet you, Jordan!" The purple bear turns his head towards the kitchen. "Hey Shadow!" He calls out. "Come and meet Jordan!" He giggles as they hear Shadow groan. The black rabbit sticks his head out of the doorway and gives Jordan a short once-over.

"You look like your father." Is all he says before he pops back into the kitchen. Jordan only nods in response, even though Shadow can't see him anymore. Then he looks at Shade, who's still grinning.

"Do you wanna play, Jordan? What kind of games do you like to play?" The bear asks eagerly. Jordan can't suppress a grin as he answers.

"I like hide and seek." He replies. "Can we play that?"

"Of course we can! Do you wanna hide or seek?" Jordan can't suppress a grin.

"Hide..."

"Okay then! You hide, and then Shadow and I'll look for you!"

"I never agreed to that!" Shadow yells from the kitchen.

"I never agreed to playing Neko Atsume while you were at work just to take pictures of the cats!" Shade retorts. "Why can't we just get a regular cat?"

"That's not the point!" Shadow growls, walking into the living room. Shade grins widely and tackles Shadow, catching the rabbit off balance and knocking them both onto the couch. Shade uses his paws to cover his mate's eyes and begins to count.

"ONE...TWO...THREE..." He yells. Shadow lowers his ears at the noise, growling lowly.

"Shade... _please_ don't be so loud..." He says, his voice sounding strained. Shade ignores him.

"FOUR...FIVE...SIX..." He continues.

...

As he hears Shade begin to count, Jordan runs into the first room he sees: the bathroom. Looking around and thinking as fast as he can, he opens the cabinets under the sink and hides behind some towels.

"SEVEN...EIGHT...NINE..." Shade yells. Jordan curls up and slows his breathing. "TEN! READY OR NOT, HERE WE COME!" Jordan suddenly has to supress a giggle as he hears Shade forcing Shadow off of the couch, both of them arguing the whole way into their room.

"Why do I have to do this again?" Shadow asks irritably.

"Because you owe me for finding a way to stop that one cat from eating all of the food." Shade replies. Shadow doesn't argue further, instead searching under their bed and in the closet.

"Shade, where would you hide?" He suddenly asks.

"Why?" Shade asks curiously.

"Because you have the maturity of a six-year-old, that's why. Where would you hide if you were Jordan?"

"Hmm...well, he's really small...so, somewhere that would hide a small person...well...dear God, he didn't crawl into a _vent,_ did he?!" Jordan bursts out laughing, then stiffens and curls up tighter, covering his mouth with a paw. But by that time, Shadow and Shade had already walked into the bathroom and started looking around for him. After a few minutes, Shadow opens the cabinet that Jordan is hiding in and starts moving the towels around. Jordan leaps out of the cabinet and tackles the black rabbit.

"BOO!" He yells. Shadow falls back and swears loudly while Shade doubles over laughing. Before Shadow can start to yell (he's already at his breaking point), his phone rings. He growls and answers it.

"What?" He asks. Then he sighs and nods before hanging up. "Your dad's on his way here. He says that he has something important to talk to you about."

 **I know, several days of waiting only for a cliffhanger. Sorry guys.**

 **The reason for that is just the fact that both my view and review counters are at an all time low. I'd appreciate a little more than one or two a chapter, you know? ANYTHING helps.**

 **See you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Plushy

**Hey guys! Figured I'd update again because IT HAS BEEN WAY TOO LONG OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY D:**

 **Enjoy~!**

"We'll see you later, Jordan!" Shade exclaims, grinning. The small rabbit grins back and nods as his father's car pulls into the driveway. He runs to the car and opens the door, climbing into the backseat.

"Hi Daddy!" He says, his small stub of a tail wagging furiously. Robert looks back at his son and grins.

"Hey kiddo." The taller rabbit replies, smiling a bit. "Did you have fun?" Jordan nods, his tail only speeding up.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun! Shade's really nice!" He giggles. "And Shadow's funny!" Robert raises an eyebrow, a tiny smile forming on his muzzle before he looks away with a chuckle and a shake of his head. _He called Shadow funny. I'm sure the bastard will have fun with that._

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Robert drives towards his house. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel before speaking again. "We need to talk about you going to school..." Jordan's ears perk up slightly, then lower.

"Oh...why can't you homeschool me, Daddy? Mommy did..." Jordan feels a chill run down his back at his father's low answer.

"Well I'm not Anna, am I?" Robert takes a slow, deep breath. _Just saying her name feels odd..._

"...no." Jordan replies quietly. "No, you're not Mommy..." Robert sighs and shakes his head as he parks at their home.

"I already enrolled you into the kindergarten in town. You start next week." Robert gets out of the car and leads Jordan inside. "Now I have to go and take care of some business. Will you be okay by yourself for a little while?" Jordan doesn't speak for a minute. Then he slowly nods. Robert smiles and ruffles his son's hair. "Good. If you need anything, call one of our friends. I wrote their numbers down on the counter." Jordan's ears perk as he looks at the counter, then at his father.

"But-!" Robert's already closed the door. "...I can't reach the counter..." His ears flatten as he hears the car pull away. He looks down at the floor and sniffles, his eyes beginning to well up with tears before he wipes them away furiously. "No...no more crying..." He looks up at the counter again. It's almost twice his size. He sighs, climbing up a stool with a bit of effort. He sees a post-it note and looks at it. It has a list of names with numbers. One of the numbers is for Shade and Shadow's house. Jordan reads the numbers, then frowns. "I don't wanna bother anybody..." Still, he grabs the note and the phone, then jumps down to the floor. He walks into the living room and climbs onto the couch, curling up on it.

...

Robert feels like a complete ass. He has no business of any kind to deal with. In fact, he's in his car in a grocery store parking lot, just sitting there. Why? He needs a break. _I can't do this...how the hell am I supposed to raise a kid? I have no clue what I'm even doing...and I just left him alone. What if he can't reach the counter? What if he tries to climb up and falls? What if he gets hungry? What if he gets lonely?_ So many what ifs are floating through his head. And yet, he makes no move to drive back. He can't. For the moment at least, he's lost the will to.

"I should call someone to babysit him, at least..." He mutters to himself. He pulls out his phone and calls the first number he thinks of besides Ray's.

...

Jordan's almost asleep when somebody knocks on the door. Throwing caution out the window, he rushes to the door.

"Daddy?" He calls out. The knob turns, and the door's opened to reveal a tall, lean fox with crimson fur and a yellow bandana around his neck. He's wearing an eyepatch, and one paw is replaced with a hook. He's also wearing tattered brown pants. Jordan's ears flatten, and he runs off with a whimper.

"Woah! 'ey, I ain't gonna hurt ye lad!" The fox calls out. His voice is rough and gravelly, like how Jordan always imagined a pirate's would be. He peeks out from behind the couch, looking at the fox. The red vulpine walks in and closes the door before speaking again. "I be Foxy! Yer father asked me ta watch ya!" Jordan steps out hesitantly, looking at the floor shyly. "Ye look jus' like yer father!" Foxy sounds almost amazed.

"Yeah...I've been getting that a lot..." Jordan stiffens when he feels the vulpine's paw on his head, then giggles when Foxy begins to mess up his hair. "Why did he call you here? I told him I'd be fine on my own..." Foxy frowns for a moment, then offers a toothy grin.

"He was jus' worried about ye, lad!" The vulpine stands and looks towards the kitchen. "Ye wouldn't happen ta be hungry, would ye?" Jordan opens his mouth to answer, but then someone else knocks on the door. A female voice calls out.

"Foxy! Are you here? Robert sent me to make dinner for you both!" Foxy raises his eyebrows.

"Ol' Robert plans better than Ah thought..." He grumbles, walking to the door and opening it. A tall, yellow chicken wearing a purple and yellow polka-dotted bandana **(I am almost 100% certain that I got the colors wrong XD)** walks in, grinning excitedly. "So where is the little cutie~?" Jordan tilts his head. _Cutie?_

"O'er thar, Chica." Foxy replies, pointing over to Jordan. The noise that Chica makes can only be described as a squeal. She scoops Jordan up in her wings and hugs him tightly while Jordan blushes.

"He looks just like a little stuffed bunny!" Chica gushes, then sets Jordan down. "I'm going to call you Plushy from now on~!" Jordan squeaks quietly, the blush deepening. Despite this, his stubby tail wags furiously. "Aww, he likes the name!" Foxy chuckles before walking into the kitchen.

"'Ey Plushy!" He calls out, making Jordan giggle. "How 'bout ye help me and Chica make dinner?" Jordan nods and runs into the kitchen with Chica following.

...

Robert walks into his house to see it full of smoke. He coughs heavily and leaves the door open, walking into the kitchen. The entire room is a disaster. A burned pizza is laying on the counter while Chica's wiping flour off of herself and Foxy. Next to them, Jordan's sitting on the floor and playing with the flour, covering himself in it. He looks up and wags his tail.

"Hi Daddy!" He exclaims. "Chica and Foxy let me help them cook!" Chica and Foxy look at Robert apprehensively, almost waiting for him to get angry. And boy, is the leporid close. But then, he looks back down at his son. His flour covered, but adorably happy, son. And a slow grin makes its way onto his muzzle. Then, to the shock of Chica and Foxy, Robert holds in laughter.

"Just...just clean it up...!" He chokes out, poorly hiding a grin behind his paw. Then he walks outside of the house, laughing.

"...I think Daddy's going crazy..." Jordan mutters. Chica and Foxy slowly nod.

 **It's official. Robert has been driven off the deep end XD**

 **Is it obvious how bullshitty Foxy's pirate accent is? lmao**

 **And the origin of the nickname Plushy has been revealed... DUN DUN DUUNNNNN**

 **Sorry about the frickin' LOOOONG break. Hope you like this Raiji!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sooner I Can Be Happy

**IT'S BEEEEN SO LOOONG, SINCE I LAST HAVE UPDATED-**

 **Yeah, you know it's been way too long since you've updated when all of your documents have deleted themselves automatically. But I'm back now (can't guarantee for long, unless WikiHow turns out NOT to be bullshit) and ready to get my ass in gear!**

 **To be honest, I've been writing stuff on Google Docs (Making a Silent Hill 3 fanfic cause I got the game and ermahgerd I love it); everything from fanfics to independent stories that I never finish. But I'm gonna try to get my ass into gear!**

 **By the way, sorry for the sudden POV change from 1st to 3rd, I've gotten into that habit XD**

Jordan had no idea what he was supposed to call Ray, his father's...mate. It felt so odd to call the large, yellow-furred bear that, but it was true. It had never crossed Jordan's young mind that two males could mate. Weren't they at least supposed to get married first? Could two males even get married? These questions swirled around his head so often, and he spent his last day before school began pondering on them. It didn't take him long to realize that it was a stupid question, wondering if two males could mate and marry. Why not?

It was the marriage part that got to him. He'd always been taught by his mom that two people were supposed to get married before they mated, or at least shortly after. And, although he had no idea what exactly mating entailed, he assumed that his father and Ray had. But neither of them were wearing a ring. To this, Jordan could find no answer. Why would they both simply choose _not_ to wear their wedding rings? Were they embarrassed? He doubted it.

So it was this bump in the road upon which his train of thought traveled that, during their evening in a restaurant, he suddenly asked them the question.

"Daddy, are you and Ray married?" The reactions were instant. Ray's eyed widened, his cheeks alight with a fiery blush. His father, however, had a much worse reaction. He choked on his food. After coughing for several seconds and pounding at his chest, Robert turned to him with a look of shock and embarrassment.

* * *

"Married?" He repeated the word as if it were a curse. He looked at Ray and felt a sharp sinking in his stomach as the surprised expression on his mate's face became one of irritation. Not at Jordan, but at him.

"Well, son...uh..." Robert looked down at his son's big, innocently curious eyes and hesitated. How could he word this? "Ray and I...aren't married." Jordan didn't look like a bombshell had been dropped on him. In fact, his curiosity seemed to grow more.

"But Mommy said that you have to get married before you mate." Robert felt a spike of anger at the mentioning of his ex-wife, but suppressed it.

"That...doesn't always happen, Jordan." Robert looked at his mate for backup, but the look of irritation on Ray's face had only grown. _Exponentially._ Thinking quickly, he spoke. "Well, Jordan, Ray's a bear. And bears...when they mate, it's sort of like marriage. They have lifelong mates, and-" He stopped at the look on Ray's face.

* * *

His dad was being oddly silent. Jordan looked over at Ray and saw why. The bear looked positively _outraged._ His ears were drawn back on his head, his eyes narrowed and teeth partially bared. The small rabbit looked at his father and felt an icicle of fear trickle down his back when he saw the cautious look on his father's face. It was several moments of tense silence before Ray suddenly stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Robert watched him, then looked down at Jordan.

"Hey kiddo, I'll be right back okay? Stay right here." His father stood and followed his mate out of the restaurant without waiting for a reply.

* * *

Ray had wanted them to get married since the night they had mated. Bur Robert...he wasn't ready. He blamed Anna for it. Because of her, he never wanted to get married again for a long time. He had chosen to mate with Ray; didn't that count for anything?

Apparently not, according to the yellow bear in question.

"Of _course_ your six-year-old child wants us to get married before you want us to!" He growled lowly. Robert met this with a scowl, but his ears involuntarily flattened themselves against his head.

"He didn't say he wanted us to...just that he thought it was strange we hadn't..."

"That's not the point Robert, and you know it." Ray shook his head. "Why can't you just say yes? I've proposed _three fucking times._ "

"I've already told you that I'm not ready for that!" Robert retorted. "Blame Anna, not-"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ANNA! I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!" Ray roared. "AND THE SOONER YOU PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND REALIZE THAT, THE SOONER I CAN FINALLY BE HAPPY!" Robert felt like a hammer hit him in the chest. But he didn't dare speak, didn't dare _think._ He knew that if he did either of these, his eyes would well up.

He couldn't let that happen. Never again.

They both stood there in silence, staring at each other. Ray didn't look as if he regretted a word of what he had said. Fine.

"...Daddy...?" Jordan't tiny voice rung out, and they both turned to face him. The small rabbit was standing at the restaurant's door, staring at the both of them. "...the waiter wants you to come in and pay the bill..." Robert nodded and walked past Jordan into the restaurant without sparing a glance at Ray.

* * *

Jordan turned to look at Ray and frowned. "Why were you and Daddy yelling...?" Ray didn't answer, just walked over, picked Jordan up, and held him close as he walked to the truck. Jordan felt slightly uncomfortable being carried like that by the bear, but didn't ask to be put down. He remembered how sometimes when his mom was sad, he would hug her and she would feel better. Without a second thought, the tiny rabbit wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and hugged him the best that he could.

The bear seemed like he needed a hug. Needed it more than anything right then.

Soon after, Robert walked to them and said it was time to go home. Neither Jordan nor Ray argued.

But on the way home, Jordan said he wanted to sit on Ray's lap. He was hugging the bear until he fell asleep.

By then, Ray's fur near the child's face was matted with tears.


End file.
